Blue sub No 6: Dark Descent
by the toltec
Summary: 40 years before the anime, Zorndyke goes on a treasure hunt to find the money to fund his plans for the world but unkowingly awakens a warrior that has been a sleep for over 500 years. if any of you decide to read my story please leave a review thank you
1. Chapter 1:bottomles pit

Blue Sub: Dark Descent

CHAPTER 1:Bottomless Pit

TIME: 40 YEARS AGO...

LOCATION: ANTARCTICA

"How much farther is it?" ask Rick the ice cold wind striking him in the face.

"Not too much further, maybe 10-15 min at least the least where really close" said zorndyke pointing at the digital map on his rist.

Jung then surveyed the open tundra of Antarctica around him, he reflected on the reason why he hade come here in the first place.

A month ago one of his private satellites had detected a deposit of gold that was located several thousand feet under the Antarctic ice. Though how much gold zorndyke needed to know.

Luckily though zorndyke had enough money to pay for this little expedition, and he was sure he could scrounge up enough money to get the gold excavated. In reality this was nothing more than an inspection. He knew in his head that it would take hundred of man hour, tools, machinery and equipment to get the job done. But the hard part would be how to keep this all secret. Zorndyke new that in the future he would be finish with the chimera gene project, he was certain of it, he knew he was close. And that he would need the money to fund his plan, a plan that would affect the human race and the world all together.

He then looked back regarding the gentlemen behind him.

Five men, all experts in there field. He had hired 2 mercenaries, 1 mining engineer, and 1 geotechnical engineer.

"Did we really need to do this in a snowstorm?" ask Rick, the mercenary squinted his eyes as a cold gust of wind passed over him. He was fairly strong man with black hair and brown eyes.

"I may not be the only one who detected the gold, someone else might have discovered it bye satellite as well, that why I want to get there first before any one else" said Zorndyke

"Hey I'd rather be in a snowstorm, if it means getting to the gold first" replied drake as he shuffle through the snow, the second mercenary was a buff man with blond hair and had a tan complexion. The first mercenary Rick then turned to zorndyke "hey professor, how much gold are we talking here?"

"That's what we're here to find out "plied Ale walking past him as he continued marching through the snow. Ale was the geotechnical engineer and close friend of Jung; he had white gray hair and slightly withered white skin. His expertise would be helpful in assessing risks posed by the condition of the site.

"Well we better hurry up , Id like to get out of this storm as soon as possible " said Malcolm who was the groups mining engineer, he was fairly regular size man with caramel color skin with dyed blond hair , he would be in charge of the production of the gold and its distribution.

The team continued on Marching in the whiteout with zorndyke leading them, a few minutes later they stopped in front a large mound of ice jutting upwards with a massive opening in the middle of it. Zorndyke peered down to notice the pitch blackness of what looked like bottomless pit, Rick came by next to him and lit a torch flare in his hand, it blazed bright phosphorus red. He then flung it down the black shaft, both men continue to watch until the light from the flare burned out.

"So doc?'' Rick began, "professor" corrected zorndyke

" how far do you think that hole goes?" asked Rick.

Ale then came beside him and answers "it's maybe a couple of miles, Id say 4 maybe 5"

Ale then unexpectedly handed zorndyke a black rope, the rope had fastener on it similar to the ones use for mountain climbing, it had grip handles on one part of the cable, and had grips for the feet on the bottom end of the cord. "Here Jung hook yourself up to this, is completely safe. Just hook it on and hold on tight, just think of it as a one man elevator " he said giving zorndyke a reassuring smile .

"And why do I have to be the first one down the opening?" asked zorndyke

"Well Jung seeing as how you're the one with the big idea to bring use here, I thought

It might be appropriate if it was you who went down first" replied ale

"well I guess it doesn't matter who goes down first" said zorndyke as he latched the rope to his belt and positioned himself over the pit.

"After you hit the ground first I'll send Malcolm and Rick after you, drake will stay up here with me to help keep the crane operating, oh yeah give us a call on the squawk box if you see anything interesting or in some kind of danger or something" ale said pointing to the radio in his hand.

"Good luck professor "said Malcolm while Rick gave him a thumps up.

Zorndyke then nodded in response.

Ale then released the lever on the crane that began Jung's ascent down the shaft,

as he slowly slided downward he retrieved his flashlight from his coat pocket and lit it.

For several feet he could see nothing but cold hard rock & ice, minutes later Zorndyke soon descended down the dark cavern, he flash the light to the wall left of him. At first he could see nothing but dark charcoal black stoned walls,

it seemed that there use to be some volcanic activity here before , the a slit smell of sulfur was in the air.

Soon the color of the stones changed from a charcoal gray and black to a yellowish color, it the light refracted the light b before him and Jung realized the wall was made entirely of pure fine gold.

The walls all around him where lined with this precious element.

Jung's heart almost stopped, the gold seemed to go on forever as if it had no end.

He cot his breath as he tried to calm himself, he looked down as the crane continued to descend into darkness. This was like the lost city of gold to him; with the money this gold would produce it could fund his plans and even more beyond what he could imagine.

for several minutes It seem like the descent would take an eternity to end, with no ground in view he wonder if it was an intelligent decision for him to have gone first.

His thoughts where interrupted when the crane stopped abruptly in mid-descent, it had already been couple thousand feet and he could already see faint glimpses of the floor below. He then brought the radio up from his belt and spoke "if you don't mind could you please tell me why the crane stopped?"

Ale then said "uh sorry Jung, its seems we have a problem with the crane"

"What sort of problem?"

"The turn-wheel is stuck; it must be because the cold weather, its effecting the gears on this thing, let me see if I can fix it" he said with exasperation in his voice

"Oooh no" whispered zorndyke.

With worry in his face he turned his attention downward the cable in front of him. Suspended bye a 3-inch thick nylon black cord, he was now suspended a thousand feet from the ground, He wondered how long he was going to stay like this.

The radio sparked to life as ale replied "oh great! Joints on this thing are frozen solid; well that's what happens when you work in zero degree weather. I'm afraid if I use a hammer on this thing, the turn-wheel might break loose

And then that would send you falling to your death"

"Well then don't! Find some other way to repair the crane!" stated zorndyke with hint of unease in his voice.

"Alright give me a minute, hang on!" ale said.

Jung continued to look down as he held on to the cable with

Both arms wrapped around it, he then heard aloud patting noise coming from his left as a piece of ice suddenly slided off the wall. He could hears the sound of dripping water echo throughout the cavern , zorndyke realized the temperature was a lot warmer down here as drips of sweat began trickling down his neck.

The beam from his flash light donned on the wall in front of him.

A shadow then suddenly moved bye in lighting quick speed, Jungs heart began pound in his chest as he could hear the sound of heavy breathing behind him, he was afraid to look. The man slowly turned his head toward the sound which suddenly silenced. He quickly aimed the beam to his right; but nothing was there except the empty cavern and all Jung could hear was the faint howl of air. Maybe he was hearing thing after all the mind can play tricks when a person is in these kinds of situations.

_Maybe it was the wind……._he thought.

the nylon cable gave a slight recoil as the crane again started up it descent again.

after 6 minutes of waiting he final reached the base of the drop ,the smell of sulfer was allot stronger on this level giving him a clue that there definitely was some volcanic activity, it was no wonder the gold was so fine down here.

he unzipped his coat when the communicator sprung to life in his hand " sorry Jung that's the last we'll be able to use the Crain , the blizzards gotten so bad that the crain is completely frozen solid. we'll have to go back to the boat and get some replacement parts for the Crain and some more anti-freeze, I promise we be back in the morning ;you still have your emergency rations?"

zorndyke check his pack and said "sure , its all there, medical kit and everything "

'' good that should last you a good while, just make sure-ZZZZRRRRR FFFFFF!!" the voice from communicator began to break up , Jung could barley hear what Ale was saying " sorry Jung your break-zzzzzzrrrrbbb- It looks like the storm is affecting everything on this trip-fffffffmmmmm!" as the radio continued to fizz a strange audible low grumble could be heard then a high pitch squeal followed after, soon another loud grumble could be heard not just from the communicator but also from the cavern itself.

the ground shook as the deafening growl echoed throughout the sub terrestrial cave.

a shower of sleet ,dirt and ice began to rain on top of zorndyke as the sound of heavy footstep could be heard from high above ,

as if some massive creature had just awakened and now was making its way up the rock

face of the cavern wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ale pocked his head down the dark shaft to inspect strange animal like sound coming from it. He was suddenly swallowed howl as the jaws of something black and massive Came closing in on him.

The creatures longs head jutted out of the ground as its massive claws bursted forth from the ice below.

all three remaining men tried to get as much distance away from the beast as much as they could.

suddenly Drake and Rick stopped in there tracks and turned around, both mercenaries cocked there weapons ready and aim the barrel of there rifles up and fired.

but the bullets did nothing to monster except make it even angrier, the dark

Skinned giant opened it mouth once more stuck out its tongue revealing its dozens of tentacles that covered it.

The tentacles elongated themselves from it tongue and shot out, one of the tentacles wrapped itself around Ricks neck while the second coiled itself around Drakes leg, Both men where then lifted up into the air. They screamed as they where too swallowed up into the beasts massive jaws

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

zorndyke tried to get out of the way of the falling rocks that came tumbling down from the rock face High above.

soon a plethora of animal like sequels and howls fill the air as if hundreds of un seen creatures had just awakened.

Zorndyke trained his eye on something black that was crawling

off the rock face in front of him.

The shadow then leaped off the wall and stood up on it two hind legs.

The black monstrosity had two humanoid like arms and its hands ended in long sharp talons, it head and neck where like that of a bird but its face was that of a reptile,

Its mouth full of dozens of sharp deadly teeth and its most scariest part was its eyes

As they where clear white but with out pupils, this creature didn't hunt bye sight but bye sound as it turned its head towards zorndyke it gave out shrill screech signaling othere

That food had been found.

Zorndyke took a step back as the creature approached him , giving off another loud wail as it pointed its claws towards him.

the creature was then joined bye 3 more similar looking creature, all of which had climbed down the rock face behind it.

Zorndyke turned and ran for his life down the dark tunnel behind him.

the monsters then gave chase screaming and wailing for Jungs tasty flesh.

Zorndyke kept running and running as he could hear them from behind , all of them hunting him. The wails got louder as there must have been hundreds of these monsters

Chasing him down the dark cavern, and the screams got louder as he could feel them getting closer.

He reached into his coat pocket pulled the 22. Out holding it ready in his hand.

What was he going to do he wondered, was this the end of Jung Zorndyke.

Maybe he should use it on himself to so that they wouldn't catch him alive at least.

The lightless passage way open up into a massive dead end, zorndyke realized it was inevitable and stopped in his tracks, the reptile like monstrosities soon reached him and encircled there pray.

Zorndyke put the barrel of the 22. To his temple and closed his eyes.

"don't you think about it zorndyke, your better than that" said an unfamiliar voice .

Jung opened his eye just in time to see the black reptilian in front of him cut in half, suddenly the creature next to it explicably its head fell off its body.

A mysterious dark night like figure appeared in front of Zorndyke , the warrior then cut down anothere reptilian that charged at him .

zorndykje noticed that the man held two large shotels, one for each hand.

the dark warrior turned his head to regard zorndyke who stood behind him.

"if you want to live stay behind me" he warned

zorndyke did as the man said. the warrior cut down two more creatures as they attacked.

"that it im going to make sure that none of you horrible beast ever mess with me agian!" he saied

the black clad warrior then laid waste to the rest of the horde of reptiles until there was nothing left but mangled body of the Deceased.

the battle ended in less than a minute and a half.

The dark warrior then held an onyx colored sword up to Jung's throat,

" Armor off!" he commanded

soon the black steel suit dematerialized and disappeared revealing the young man who was underneath.

He had black uncombed hair and his face had a beard stubble

, he wore an old dull white shirt that looked so antique it seemed as if it was about to fall off, he wore a set of dingy black pants that had brown and red patches all over it. He also wore a pair of black boots where also old and grotty.

looking at zorndyke the stranger smile.

"hello zorndyke , Ive waiting for you for a very..very..very long time.

it not nice to make someone wait but seeing as you are here I'll make you an exception" he spoke

Jung was in mixer of fear and astonishment , who was this man he wondered and how did he know his name?

"who are you?" ask zorndyke

still smiling the young man replied "who am I you ask?

well allow me to introduce my self, I am the dark supersuit"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the darkness

"who are you?" said Zorndyke as he took a few steps back from the strange black haired young man ,

"who am I you ask? I am the Dark Super Suit"the dark warrior said plainly as he smiled

The stranger held a large onyx colored blade up to Jung's throat , who was this man Zorndyke wondered?

After a long moment the stranger lowered the blade from his throat, Jung then check his neck with his hand to see if there were any cuts on it.

"Dark Super Suit? I don't follow" said Zordyke with a confused look

"Then I say again I am the Dark Super Suit. But who I am is not what is important now , what is important is that you are here now"

the Dark warrior sheathed his shotels back on his back and took a seat down on a rock, Zorndyke too took a seat on the floor across from him.

The Cavern was mostly dark and moist, the place seemed empty lonely and devoid of life, how could a human being survive down here he pondered.

The subterranean cave had very little light , the only illumination that could be relied on was from Zorndykes flashlight.

Jung then tried to strike up some more conversation with the dark stranger and said

" I don't understand are you from another expedition that came to harvest the gold as well?"

the dark haired boy stared Zorndyke dead in the eye and said"no...... I am not, but who I am is not what is important right now, what is important is that you are here now"

the stranger said again

the brown pasty haired professor looked more confused and said "I still don't understand what do you mean?''

the young man continued on with his story "you may not believe what im about to tell you" the dark haired man then stood up and turned turned his gaze towards the darkness and said "for 500 years I have been waiting for you, waiting for the day when you would arrive. And in that time I have been living here protecting the gold with my life from those who would try to steal it, but finally after all this waiting finally after all this time the day of your arrival has come at last"

a small smirk came over his face."the wait is over" he said as his grin slowly dissapeared from his face.

Zorndyke realized two thing either this man was telling the truth or he was out of his mind, the logical part of Jung wanted to believe the later.

The man then said "you don't believe me? Then how about this how about I tell you something that only you would know something personal , would you believe me then?"

the mystery behind this warrior seemed to grow bigger and bigger as Zorndyke thought, what could this man know about that only he knew?

"very well if what you say is true then I will believe your story" Jung said calmly as he crossed his arms on his chest

the young man then rested his chin on his hand and said "okay professor were do we begin? Lets start with your past shall we? Name:Jung Zorndyke .Birth place: Tirana,Albania .Age:34 You soon graduated from the university of Tirana and made the decision to study in the United States to do research on something call the hybrid gene project. After doing research at Caltech and at MIT you became the head researcher on the food DNA production research project. You Later then went to work on clone science . Then you decided to get involved in the Socodara Okiami hybrid gene project. But now more recently you've been working on the Chimera gene project which is the science of two cells combined into one"

"interesting so you know who I am and what I do, but any anyone with resources could have found that information out easily" said Zorndyke looking unamused .

"oh but I'm getting to the best part" he said smiling then continued "its a sad thing what happened to your family in august 6th 1997, its not everyday when someone loses there entire family. but thats what triggered it , that hatred that distrust that you have for all humanity"

the dark warrior noticed that he had stuck a cord inside the brown hair professor , Zorndyke seemed saddened at the thought. his eyes now looking at the floor as he remembered all of it.

"my wife , my son and my granddaughter along with thousands of unsuspecting innocent people,

I found all of them in that hole in the forest in Albania . That day my entire life ended''

a look of anger came over his face"I..... hate this world , I do not and I will not except this world, to it and everything in it I say No to it all"Jung tilled his head down as he closed his eyes thinking back on his family,shedding a tear for them.

"at least be comforted in the knowledge that they are in a better place"said the Super suit trying to alleviate Zorndykes grief a bit

Jung nodded his head in agreement "yes I do believe they are in a better place, free from pain , free hunger, Free from the troubles of this world" he said sniffing a bit trying to stop crying

"do as I do , take a deep breath hold it in for about five second then slowly let the air out. Continue to do this 5 minutes until the emotions pass" instructed the dark warrior

Jung Zorndyke did as was told, he took a deep breath for about 5 second, he count down the seconds.

1,2,3,4,5 then he slowly let the air out. They both performed the exercise in unison with each other for about 5 minutes, performing the breathing exercise until emotions within Zorndyke ran dry and temporarily faded away.

after a moment of silence Jung took a deep breath then exhaled and asked another question"how much do you know about me?"

"I know everything, I know your past and your future , but majority that I know is about your future.I know what you plan to do , I know what you want to do"

Zorndyke's heart began to race, he didn't fully understand what did he mean when he said that he knew everything!? He tightly gripped the gun in his coat pocket.

"yes Zorndyke I know your scheme, after you achieved the gold and finished the hybrid gene project you will set off your plan for the world , a plan that kill billions of people and at the same time you will give birth to your new children a new race called the hybrids"

Jung still gripping the gun cocked the hammer back on the .22

"you will be known to all humanity as a lunatic and the greatest mass murderer of all time even greater than Hitler or Stalin could ever achieve" the dark warrior ended his sentence with a smile

Zorndyke still stairing at the ground tried to think should he trust the stranger or should he follow what his gut was telling him just kill him? The Professor stood back up on his feet.

Jung had never taken the life of another human being before , but would he start now after all his plan for the world did demand the murder of countless innocent lives.

Zorndyke didnt know how this man knew about his plan but something inside himself told him that he should not be allowed to live.

"I'm the only other person on this planet who knows about your plans for the world, but we already know what your thinking now should you trust me or should you kill me with that pistol you have in your pocket"

Jung struggled with the idea of killing the man , what should he do he wondered.

The dark supersuit held his arm open " if your going to shoot me then shoot but dont procrastinate. Come on Zorndyke lets see if you really are the killer we all know you are, billions dead whats one more? it wont make a difference" he said with his eyes fixated at brown hair professor .

Zorndyke pulled the .22 pistol from his dark blue coat pocket and pointed it forward, his hand shook nervously as he did.

The stranger stepped forward and rested his forehead at the muzzle of the pistol , he grinned and said"there Ive made it easer for you, all you have to do now is pull the trigger , so what are you waiting for go on pull the trigger!"after a few minutes Zorndyke finally lower the gun and dropped it on the ground , his hand finally stopped shaking and answered "I'm sorry I cant, I cant shoot someone who's standing right in front of me"

the dark warrior backed away and and said " I dont get it , you can kill people from far away and yet you cant kill someone who's standing right in front of you? Your nothing but a coward"

Zorndyke seemed unmoved bye the mans insult he then answered back

"mankind has grown too large, too ambitious with craving vengeance and hatred, how long must this accursed dance continue? The performance must finally end. Humanity has grown to prideful and must be taught a lesson in humility my plan is the only way to teach them that lesson"

the dark supersuit sat back down on the ground and said " so you would trade humility for the lives of countless innocent just to prove a point?"

"if that is the price that must be paid then so be it, all I am trying to do is advance the hands of the clock just a bit, before it is all to late...." Jung Zordyke ashen'd face this time showed no emotion with his response.

The only thing the dark warrior could not tell about Zorndyke was how he felt about the matter of taking lives, did he feel sad? did he feel sorry? Or was he that unfeeling that detached from humanity he wondered.

The warrior asked Jung another question " so you think that you can play god then?"

Zorndyke this time smiled and shook his head saying "of course not, I am not nearly so arrogant as that"


	3. Chapter 3:darkness falls

Blue sub No 6:dark descent

Chapter 3:darkness falls

Jung dropped his satchel on the ground and took his coat off, he felt tired and hungry.

He took a spot on the ground and sat down again.

He scratched the side of his face as he looked around the cavern with his flashlight wishing that it wasn't so dark.

Zorndyke then placed the flashlight on the floor and pointed the beam of light up to give the place more illumination.

He reached into his bag and pulled out an emergency ration which was a bar of beef jerky, he also retrieved a canteen of water which he put on his lips and drank a few sips.

Jung felt even more exhausted , it had been along strenuous day after all.

it had taken his team several of hours just to make the hike from the boat to the under ground cavern.

Jung now wondered how he was going to make it out of here alive in this dark and damp cavernous gold mine that went on for miles in every direction.

He certainly couldn't use the same rope his team used to crane him down here since Zorndyke lacked the proper arm strength to climb himself up the rock face out the underground chamber , so escape from this place was not so simple as one might think.

But despite what Zorndyke lacked in strength he did make up for it in intellect after all he was a genetic engineer for crying out loud , he should be able to figure some way out of here he thought.

But at the moment he couldn't see anything around that could prove useful for an escape.

Which left only one solution the Dark Super Suit , Jung realized if any one could help him it would be this man. After all not only did this man protect him but he also single handedly defeated a horde of monsters all bye himself, at least he could rely on this mysterious stranger for protection.

Who was this man he wondered, what was his story and how did he end up here.

As Zorndyke turned his attention to the man he noticed how quite the warrior was, it had been about half an hour after they last talked he didnt hear not even a peep from him.

Silent his attention was not on Jung but on the darkness , nothing but darknness.

Jung Zordyke wondered how long he had done that since he been here all alone bye himself.

A normal man would have would have gone insane bye now but not this man, this warrior dispite living alone in emptiness and shadows was very much sane.

"so ….....whats your real name Supersuit?" said Zorndyke as he tried to strike up a conversation with the stranger

"I dont have a name really , you could say that Im nameless "he said plainly folding his hands.

"you dont have a name?, then I think its time that someone found a name for you"

the Super suit for a while more there was just silence, the professor was left to think with his thoughts.

The sound of dripping water echoed throughout cavern walls , as well as the occasional groan from the monster like behemoth that guarded opening of the the underground mine.

"exactly what is that thing"said Zorndyke referring to the monster.

the Super Suit turned to looked at his direction and said "I call it the mammon, I originally designed it like a guard dog to keep people like your expedition team out so that no one would steal the gold until you arrived, but the monster has grown far beyond my control, it now feeds on who ever comes near.

The mammon is a beast made of darkness and shadow and it hates the light and since Antarctica gets the least amount of amount of light that makes it an excellent place for the beast to thrive.

Those bird like animals that chased after you are its children"

Jung stood back up on his feet to stretch his legs , he took a few steps toward the direction he ran from.

The dark warrior then held his hand up and said "don't take another step! Those creatures wont come near because there scared of me if you walk away from my presence they will swarm you and eat you"

Zorndyke thanked the man but was met with silence, he crossed his arms over his chest then said

"I wish it wasnt so dark in here"

"if you want light then here" the dark man held his hand up , his fingers gave off a bright yellow glow , the glow lasted for a bout a second. Then the energy jumped from his hand into the wall, suddenly gold all around the cavern began to glow a bright yellow color.

"how did you do that?"said Jung with amazement

"photon energy, principal science. Charge an object with photon energy long enough and the object atoms begins to glow. I just charged the wall photons,the light should last a few hours"

Zorndyke could see the area clearly now , the cavern was much bigger than what he had imagined.

The Cave was massive and the gold was every where hanging from walls jutting out of the ceiling and out of the floor all around. With this money Jung could be a billionaire ten times over , all the money Zorndyke would ever need was right here. But how would Jung keep this place secret he wondered.

He turned around to look at the Super Suit and grinned "thank you Adam , thank you"

"Adam?" said the warrior confused

"yes Adam like the first human, Adam will be your new name" said Jung proudly

"I like it Adam sounds good, thanks" the warrior smiled back and gave Zorndyke a thumps up.

"so exactly how long have you been living here again?" Jung asked with a look of interest.

'' well I landed here in the 16th century so it would be 545 years" said the dark Warrior plainly

"so your Five hundred and Forty Five years old? How do you prevent aging?" said Zorndyke with astonishment

the Super suit pulled his shirt up a little to reveal the dark metallic armor that was underneath his shirt

and said "the Armor that I wear gives off a time stasis field that prevent me from aging"

"so what would happen if you took your armor off" asked Zordyke curiously

the Super suit answered with "I would revert back to normal aging, and I dont need to worry about side effect like rapid aging"

"so what is a Super suit? Why do you call yourself that name" Zorndyke asked trying to understand who the dark warrior was.

"let me the answer that question with another question, have you ever hear of the armor of God?"

Jung thought for a minute then responded with "yes I have , its mention in the bible "

"the Vireans discovered this armor while they were traversing the dimensions, there scientist believe that one who wore this armor would become the Ultimate warrior unlike any ever seen before.

And his power would come not from himself but from another" said adam as he leaned against the boulder that he was sitting on.

Zorndyke then asked "from another? Who is this other that you speak of?"

"God" the Dark Super Suit said plainly

"God?" said Zorndyke baffled bye adams answer

"yes God" said the dark warrior again and then continued " after they discovered the Armor, they code named it the Super Suit. They tried all kinds of expirement and learned that the Suit is highly rezistant to damage even at a thousand degrees the Super Suit maintains it entegrety.

They also enlisted pilots to wear the suit but each of them failed because the Armor would not recognize any of them as its user. It was not until the arrival of a man bye the name of josh that the Suit was activated and reconized him as its User, after he escaped with the suit the Virean empire sent there forces after him to track him down and destroy him but there efforts failed because with the Super suit on josh was unbeatable. the Vireans decided to make there own Super suit using the data they collected from the original, and they created a clone of josh to pilot the suit. Thus they named me the Dark Super suit and sent me after the Golden warrior, but without Gods power to empower me I was un able to defeat the golden super suit in combat and was instead of killing me , the warrior spared my life and shared with me knowled of a great manys"

"what kind knowledge" said Zorndyke more interested as he positioned his body towards the direction of Adam, he sat crossleged as he rested his chin on his fist

"things like God and why the world is the way it is, you know he talked as if he knew God personally"

said Adam as he stood up and stretched his legs,he then sat back down on the rock and turned toward Zordykes direction.

Jung realized that Adam was telling the truth, the man had no reason to lie.

Zordyke asked a question and said "why is the world the way it is?

The super soldier answered with " because of sin, Mans sin is what corrupts this world"

"but doesnt God have something to do with that?" asked Zorndyke as he tried to understand were the warrior was coming from

"No why blame God for something that man did, all God did was create man in his own image and gave man the freedom to choose between right and wrong"

"but why , why did God give man free will?"

"because God wanted beings who would willing serve him, if we were programed like a machine to do only one thing which was to love then its not really true love because we did not have a choice int the matter but give someone free will and the love they show will be true"

The warrior then continued with " disease , world hunger and suffering is the by-product of living in a sinful world. You see when man rebeled and sinned against God all of creation was cursed because of him, the first humans caused the fall and ever since then every child that is born into this world carries the seed of sin. If you want to blame someone for the problems of this world I say blame man or blame yourself.

I have realized that I am is what wrong with this world, everytime I sin I make the world worser than what it already is"

Zorndyke realized what the Dark warrior was saying was true , every time a human sin's the world become more darker more eviler more wrong. The professor now realized that his plan for world was the only way to make it all end, if he could just lower the number of humans on the planet , kill off just enought humans it could all end . sin , war, disease suffering all of it could end with just one move.

The dark supesuit then turned to look at Zordyke and said " your wrong Zordyke , your plan for the world will only cause more suffering , the effects of your sin will be felt every where , and many will come motivated bye vengence seeking retribution for there loved one's who were lost because of your actions"

Zorndyke then answered back with "It does not matter, it is all more of the same, more of the accursed dance and it must all end"

Zorndyke said nothing more, his eyes now closed as he meditated on his lossed family, his plans for the world and the future.

The dark warrior said nothing more either as he realized that Zorndyke could not be swayed from his plans, and no matter how hard he tried the future for this world could not be changed. But he wanted to state one more thing before he fell silent.

"Zordyke I assured this because of your actions towards humanity, for all the loss of life that you are going to commit you will burn in hell for all eternity keep this in mind when you set off your plans for the world"

The warrior then took a spot on the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

Zordyke sat there unmoved bye the mans statement , the golden glow that temporarily lit the chamber fell dim and Jung was left with nothingness darkness and a feeling of disgust as the thought of humanity came over his mind and Zordyke grew more bitter as hatred filled his heart. Jung was now more motivated than ever to fulfill his plans for the world.

All he had to do was find away to harvest the gold and find away out of here and the more he thought he realized that the only way he was going to get out of here was with the supersuits help. Suddenly the sound of shrill squealing began to grow and Zordyke suddenly became aware that the bird like creatures the spawn of the shadow creature the Mammon had finally returned in even greater force this time.

Jung stood back on his feet and took two steps back; fear now griped Zorndyke as he slowly picked up the 22 pistol from the ground. His hand began to shake again.

The Dark Supersuit got back up from the ground and unsheathed the large shotels from his back and stood his ground.

The warrior then turned to look at Jung and said "Zordyke I suggest that you start praying, pray that we make it out of here alive!"

End of chapter 3.


End file.
